Workflow management systems are extremely useful tools in managing tasks for different projects. Such tools allow the user to plan, view, and track tasks that are required to complete a given project. In more complex business scenarios, such tools may be required to simultaneously manage hundreds or even thousands of projects. In such cases, there may be hundreds of users that need to interact with the tool.
An example of such a scenario may involve a financial institution having thousands of different sites, e.g., data centers, offices, branches, automatic teller machines (ATMs), etc., that is undergoing a technology migration. In order to complete the migration, each site must undergo some transformation that can be tracked as a unique project. Each project has an associated set of tasks that must be completed, e.g., installing hardware, configuring databases, testing, etc. In such a scenario, there would typically be a relatively small number of different workflows that would be shared among each of the different projects based on the configuration or “tier type” of the site. For example, some of the offices may have T1 data lines, while others have fiber optics. Based on the configuration, a workflow would be assigned to the site.
One of the challenges in managing such a migration project is that it may not always be evident to a user what the configuration or tier type of the site is. For instance, an office may use a mix of technologies, e.g., fiber and T1, so the user may simply take their best guess. In this case, the organization may later find it necessary to change the tier type, and thus the workflow, in mid-stream. However, such changes could have far reaching implications in terms of overall schedule and workflow. Moreover, if a user changes the tier type, all of the workflow information about the original workflow would be lost. Accordingly, controls are required to ensure that such changes are correct.